99 cacao
by HachiYue
Summary: un tri-shot de una bonita historia romantica...un engaño, reconciliacion y confesion y por ultimo el primer beso...si quieren saber de que hablo solo lean...es un pesimo summary eso ya lo se les recomiendo que la lean...basada en otro manga...
1. Chapter 1

Holaaa esta es una pequeña historia que escribí, espero que les guste, es corta y solo consiste en 3 capítulos, pero espero que les gusten…y también van a entender porque se llama 99% cacao…jeje…A LA HISTORIA!

1-Disculpen las faltas de ortografía y las palabras mal escritas pero el Word de mi computadora no corrige los errores pero igual mientras se entienda lo que quiero decir para que entiendan la historia no veo problema...pero igual perdonen la ortografía :P

2-Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenece le pertenece a Higuchi Tachibana (genia la tipa)

…..

Una chica de pelo castaño atado en dos coletas y ojos ámbar, observaba fijamente un anuncio pegado en la pared del pasillo…

¡Producto nuevo por tiempo limitado!

**Chocolate Royal**

¡Es realmente delicioso!

¡Ya a la venta!

**¡DATE PRISA!**

-mmm…quiero probarlo…-pensó la castaña

Durante la hora del receso la castaña fue hasta la cafetería de la escuela a comprar el chocolate, el lugar estaba totalmente abarrotado de gente comprando su almuerzo, ella se fue acercando lo mas que pudo, entre empujones, hasta que al fin llego al frente…

-cho…-trato de decir

-chocolate royal!-

-lo mismo para mi, señora-

-cho…-volvió a tratar de decir pero las de mas personas la seguían interrumpiendo

-un panecillo y chocolate royal para mí-

-tienes pan de curry?-

-no-

-listo!-

Pdv mikan

Habia ido a comprar ese nuevo chocolate pero cada ves que quería pedir siempre era interrumpida y no podía hablar, volví a intentar una ves mas, por que la tercera es la vencida, verdad?

-choc…-pero alguien hablo tras de mi

-¡chocolate royal, por favor!-dijo una junto a mi y luego sentí que una mano se apoyaba en mi hombro-¡es lo que esta pidiendo ella!... ¡y para mi un yogurt y un bollo!-ordeno el

-vale-contesto la encargada

Lo vi solo por unos instantes pero tenía pelo negro y unos bellísimos ojos carmesí, cuando al fin nos dieron las cosas y salimos de la multitud quise darle las gracias, pero el ya se habia ido

-¿Quién era ese chico? Me pregunto si es de ultimo curso…-pensé mientras iba caminando a mi salón- fui capaz de comprarlo!...que amable…-pensé contenta

Fin pdv mikan

-he vuel…-trato de decir mikan cuando llego al salón

-¡MIKAN!-grito la amiga de mikan

-¿s-si?-pregunto mikan

-¡escucha!¡es increíble!...¡ayer sumire se confeso a natsume!-dijo anna molesta

-¡y la corto diciéndole que era una "molestia"!... ¡es un idiota!-dijo nonoko enojada completando a anna

-yo si la creo una molestia-comento hotaru, la mejor amiga de mikan, mikan comenzó a llorar

-¡QUE CRUEL!...¡permy es una buena chica!¡¿Por qué?!...¡¿Quién se ha creído?!-dijo mikan enojada

-el famoso natsume-dijo permy que se estaba secando las lágrimas-y es sumire-dijo en respuesta al apodo

-¿eh?...natsume?-dijo mikan confundida

-¡¿no me digas que no sabes quien es natsume?!-dijo sorprendida anna

-nop…-contesto mikan

-baka-me dijo hotaru indiferente

-hotaru mala-reprocho mikan

-¡NATSUME HYUGA de la clase 2-D!-dijo nonoko aun enojada

-¡el que rompe el corazón de todas las chicas que se le acercan!-dijo anna también enojada

Mikan en ese momento comenzó a pensar sobre la clase, el salón 2-D estaba en el edificio este, mientras que el de ella, el salón 2-B, estaba en el edificio oeste…

-¡venga ya!...la clase 2-D esta en el otro edificio así que nunca lo he visto-dijo sonriendo mikan despreocupadamente

-pero tenemos gimnasia juntos…-pensó anna

-tan idiota es?-pensó hotaru

-y de todas formas no me interesan mucho los chicos populares—dijo mikan mientras se sentaba en su asiento

Los asientos eran individuales (no como en el anime o el manga que eran para tres), mikan se sentó en su asiento y las chicas juntaron las mesas de los suyos para hablar…

-mikan…has podido comprar chocolate royas?-pregunto hotaru

-sip!-contesto sonriente mikan

-dame un poco-exigió hotaru

-ese es de mikan…deberías comprarlo tu hotaru si quieres un poco…-dijo anna

-mmm…me das?- volvió a preguntar hotaru ignorando a anna

-no pasa nada anna…ten hotaru!-dijo mikan dándole chocolate

-eres tan buena mikan!-dijo sumire abrazando a mikan por el cuello mientras lloraba ya menos

-jeje…gracias-contesto mikan sonriendo recibiendo el abrazo y el halago

-mikan…-llamo sumire que seguía abrazando a mikan

-dime-dijo mikan calmadamente

-sabes?...yo…me ha rechazado, pero aun me gusta natsume-dijo sumire dejando de abrazar a mikan

-eh? Por que?...hay un montón de chicos mejores que él, como amiga tuya, creo que seria mejor que te rindieras, pero…-pensó mikan al escuchar a sumire-lo entiendo!...animo!-respondió mikan mientras le sonreía a sumire

Pasaron el receso animando a sumire y comiendo el chocolate de mikan, cuando al fin término el receso, todos en el salón fueron a cambiar la ropa para la hora de gimnasia, la ropa consistía en una remera manga corta blanca, zapatillas y unos pantalones largos color azul con una raya blanca a cada lado, las chicas habían conseguido animar un poco más el estado de ánimo de sumire y fueron a la clase…

-por que nos hacen correr un maratón después de correr?!-pregunto frustrada nonoko mientras seguía corriendo junto a sumire, anna y hotaru

-eh?...donde esta mikan?!-pregunto anna mirando a los lados mientras seguía corriendo

-se ha perdido?!-pregunto nonoko asustada

-esta muuuucho más adelante-respondió hotaru que estaba delante de ellas corriendo

-genial!...primer puesto!-dijo sonriendo felizmente mikan mientras alzaba ambos brazos, como si estuviera cruzando la línea de meta-ups-pensó mikan al percatarse del chico que estaba en las escaleras viendo

El chico tenia puesto también el equipo deportivo, pero también traía puesta la chaqueta que era del mismo color que el pantalón y tenia dos rayas blancas atravesando las mangas de la campera

-es-estabas mirando?-contesto mikan avergonzada aun con los brazos en alto

-si-respondió este simplemente sin dejar de verla-*cof**cof*-tosió el chico

Mikan miraba fijamente el chico, el se le hacia muy familiar, pelo negro, alto, ojos carmesí y una imagen paso por su cabeza de ella en la cafetería y el chico que la ayudo….

-AH!...en el almuerzo! Comprando chocolate royal!-dijo mikan en voz alta recordando

-si-respondió este mientras la veía-con ella en medio no iba a pedir nunca-pensó el chico

-te gusta el chocolate?-pregunto

-mucho!-respondió mikan animada

-y parece que también te gusta correr-comento aburrido

-sip!-respondió mas animada mikan

-mmm…pareces muy feliz-dijo el

-me lo dicen a menudo-dijo dulcemente mikan

-estaba siendo sarcástico!-pensó el y desvió la mirada-no hay nada en este mundo que no te guste, no?-pregunto el sin verla

-eh?!...si, ¡si lo hay!-dijo mikan

-como que?-

-veamos…peleas, mentiras y…-dijo mikan mientras contaba con los dedos-y alguien llamado natsume….-termino de decir mikan

-eh?-volteo sorprendido el chico pero…-*ACCHOOO*-estornudo sonoramente

Mikan se puso nerviosa ante eso y busco nerviosamente en sus bolsillos hasta que al fin encontró un pañuelo rosa con flores, se puso de cuclillas frente a el y le puso el pañuelo en la cara…

-estas bien?!-pregunto preocupada mikan

-perdona…-dijo el tapándose la cara para que no vea su sonrojo

Mikan solo le sonrió amablemente, el se le quedo mirando, pero no duro mucho, mikan se volteo al escuchar a personas a hablar, las chicas ya estaban llegando de correr y era mejor que valla con ellas

-ah!...parece que las chicas han vuelto…tendré que seguir…-dijo mikan viendo a las chicas

Mikan se levanto y comenzó a trotar hacia donde estaban las chicas, pero antes se volteo y le sonrió…

-cuídate ese resfriado!...ruka!-se despidió mikan

-eh?-dijo sin entender aun con el pañuelo de ella en su mano

Mikan simplemente se señalo un costado del pecho y siguió yendo hacia las chicas, el se miro su pecho y justamente del lado izquierdo de la chaqueta estaba escrito el nombre ruka, cuando mikan al fin desapareció de la vista de el, se fue junto con los demás chicos y busco entre los chicos hasta que al fin diviso a un chico rubio…

-ruka…gracias por la chaqueta-dijo el dándole la chaqueta a un chico rubio de ojos color cielo

-ya te sientes mejor natsume?-pregunto ruka

-si…bueno…-dijo natsume

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE

-EHHH?!-gritaron las chicas

-hoy también correremos un maratón?!-pregunto una chica

-hace frió!-

-podría morir!-

-otra ves no! En serio!-se quejaban las chicas

-ya hace 5 minutos que los chicos han empezado…les toca-dijo el profesor de gimnasia

Todas las chicas de mala gana comenzaron a correr, mikan otra ves se habia adelantado, aunque, no estaba corriendo muy bien…

-ouch…las zapatillas nuevas lastiman…-dijo mikan corriendo con dificultad

Mikan siguió corriendo aguantando el dolor en el pie izquierdo, pero a mitad del camino, se llevo una gran sorpresa…

-buenas…-saludo natsume que estaba esperando (aunque mikan piensa que se llama ruka)

-que te pasa?...estas peor del resfriado?-pregunto mikan preocupada comenzando a correr junto a natsume

-no, es que pensé que no tardarías en alcanzarme…toma-dijo natsume sacando algo de su bolsillo

-lo he lavado bien…-dijo natsume dándole el pañuelo

-gracias por hacerlo, tienes un fuerte sentido del deber ruka….-dijo mikan aceptando el pañuelo mientras comenzaba a correr junto a natsume

-ehmm…hay algo que debo decirt…-trato de decir natsume pero mikan se tambaleo y choco contra el

-ouch…duele!-se quejo mikan parando de correr

-que te pasa en el pie?-pregunto natsume tomándole el brazo

-n-no es nada, solo me tropecé…-trato de excusarse mikan

-quítate la zapatilla-ordeno natsume

-pero…-trato de decir mikan

-quítatela-volvió a decir natsume

Mikan sin rechistar mas se quito la zapatilla izquierda haciendo una mueca de dolor y luego se bajo la media, mostrando una horrible ampolla que estaba sangrando….

-como te has hecho semejante ampolla?!...esta fatal!-pregunto natsume molesto-esta chica es idiota-pensó natsume

-lo siento…-dijo mikan con lagrimas en los ojos por el dolor

-esta bien…te llevo a la enfermería…sube-dijo natsume dándose la vuelta para que subiera a su espalda

-eh?!...estoy bien!-dijo mikan sonrojada-peso mucho y no me parece bien…y la gente va a llegar-trato de poner excusas mikan, lo cual molesto natsume y le salio una vena en la frente

-pesas poco, y no tienes por que sentirte mas…además voy a ir por otro lado! Sube de una ves!-dijo perdiendo los estribos

Mikan se acerco lentamente a la espalda de natsume, luego coloco lentamente las manos en sus hombros…

-ya esta!-dijo una sonrojada mikan que apenas apoyaba las manos en los hombro s de natsume

-agárrate con mas fuerza, como voy a llevarte así?-pregunto molesto natsume-así!-dijo natsume que agarro las manos de mikan y las coloco alrededor de su cuello

Mikan estaba completamente sonrojada en ese momento y oculto su cara en el hombro de natsume, el comenzó a caminar con ella en su espalda, el silencio era algo incomodo para mikan, pero ella no sabia como empezar a hablar, mientras que natsume quería sacarse una duda de la mente…

-Esto…tu?...-comenzó hablando natsume

-mikan…mikan sakura….-respondió ella

-ese "natsume" te ha hecho algo sakura?-pregunto en tercera persona

-no…el rechazo a mi amiga de una forma muy cruel, así que pensé que debía ser una persona realmente desagradable-respondió mikan

-pero no seria injusto que el fingiera ser amable con ella y le hiciera falsas esperanzas?-pregunto-tu no sabes nada sobre el…verdad?-volvió a preguntar

-no…-respondió mikan

-entonces es pronto para decir que le odias…-dijo el

-perdona! Es amigo tuyo?!-pregunto mikan asustada y arrepentida

-no, no es eso-respondió natsume-es algo idiota…-pensó divertido

-eres un buen chico ruka-pensó mikan sonriendo

El resto del camino estuvo en un silencio bastante cómodo hasta que al fin llegaron a la enfermería, la enfermera le puso un ungüento a mikan y luego le vendo el tobillo, natsume se habia quedado con ella…

-me marcho ya-dijo natsume

-vale…muchas gracias por todo-dijo mikan sonriendo agradecida

-toma…-dijo natsume dándole un papel doblado

Antes de que mikan pudiera decir algo, natsume ya se habia ido, mikan volvió a ver el papel y lo desdoblo, comenzó a leer la nota y se sonrojo un poco….

_Si puedes después de clase, ven al salón de ciencias, si no puedes mándame un mensaje_

_Xx-xxxx-xxxx_

Mikan cuando al fin salio de la enfermería seguía sonroja, todavía traía el equipo de gimnasia por lo que se dirigió a los vestidores de chicas para cambiarse, cuando llego vio a sus amigas que ya se estaban poniendo su uniforme…

-donde estabas mikan?-pregunto nonoko cuando vio llegar a mikan

-en la enfermería!...me salio una ampolla-dijo mikan

-estas bien?...estas colorada, tienes fiebre?-pregunto sumire

-eh?!...no! no tengo fiebre!...jejeje…-respondió apresurada, colorada y nerviosa

-¿?-se preguntaron todas por su actitud

Todas se preguntaron que le pasaba a mikan, pero lo ignoraron rápidamente, ya que ella era bastante rara a veces, el tiempo paso y al fin habia sonado la campana que anunciaba el final del día…

-quieres ir a algún sitio mikan?-pregunto anna

-lo siento!...hoy no puedo-dijo mikan para luego salir rápidamente del salón

Mikan se fue rápidamente del salón dejando a sus amigas aturdidas y curiosas, mientras tanto mikan caminaba apresurada entre los pasillos hasta que al fin llego al salón de ciencias, abrió la puerta lentamente y adentro vio a natsume que la estaba esperando apoyado junto a la ventana y un montón de asientos apilados, este le sonrió un poco al verla

-es la primera ves que estoy aquí…hay algo interesante?-pregunto mikan viendo los asientos apilados

-mi base secreta…ven…-dijo natsume

-base secreta-pensó mikan ilusionada

Mikan vio como natsume pasaba por debajo de uno de los asientos, ella lo imito y paso por debajo de esta, mikan se emociono cuando cruzo, los asientos estaban apilados en un cuadrado y el centro estaba completamente vació, como un pequeño cuarto aparte…

-realmente es una base secreta!-dijo mikan divertida luego noto las bolsas que habia-también hay un montón de dulces!-dijo emocionada como una niña mikan

-no se que te gusta, así que conseguí unos cuantos-dijo natsume desviando la mirada para que no notara su sonrojo

-pero son muchos! Vamos a tardar bastante en comerlos todos!-dijo mikan revisando los dulces

-entonces…vengamos aquí cada día…-dijo natsume sonriendo

-si!...-dijo sonriendo algo sonrojada mikan

Los días pasaban, mikan y natsume se seguían viendo y compartían dulces luego de clases y en el receso, pero mikan seguía pensando que el se llamaba ruka, las amigas de mikan habían notado el cambio y la ausencia de mikan…

-oi baka…por que estas peinada así?-le pregunto hotaru viendo a mikan que traía el pelo suelto

-es que salí tarde y no encontré mis listones-dijo mikan parándose de su asiento para irse

-mikan, que haces últimamente después de clases? Rara ves te vienes con nosotras-pregunto anna

-n-no hago nada! V-voy al baño!-dijo apresuradamente mientras salía corriendo del salón

-que sospechoso…-dijo nonoko

-además envía mensajes con el celular durante clases-dijo sumire

-mira el listado de mensajes!-dijo anna

Las chicas revisaron el listado de mensajes y todos los mensajes estaban dirigidos a la misma persona…

-ruka?...el del salón d?!-pregunto impresionada anna

-el es el que parece un príncipe... es lindo!-dijo nonoko

-será su novio?!-pregunto sumire sorprendida

-que suerte tiene!-dijeron al unísono las chicas

-que escandalosas-pensó hotaru aburrida

Mientras en el salón de ciencias…

-no será muy amargo un chocolate de 99% de cacao?-pregunto mikan mientras miraba el chocolate

-quien sabe polka…-dijo natsume

-te dije que no me dijeras así…no es mi culpa que me gusten los lunares-hizo un berrinche mikan

-por cierto por que tienes el pelo así?-pregunto viéndola

-me quede dormida y no encontré mis listones-contesto mikan

-te queda bien-dijo natsume mientras se llevaba el chocolate a la boca

-gracias-dijo mikan sonrojada mientras ella también comía el chocolate

Ambos probaron el chocolate, pero ambos lo comieron a duras penas, era demasiado amargo, cuando a penas se lo tragaron mikan se tomo casi todo su refresco de un sorbo y su humor cayo por los suelos al igual que su apetito…

-el chocolate, las medicinas y los exámenes están mejor cuando son dulces…-dijo mikan decaída

-exámenes? Te has tomado algo raro o que?-pregunto confundido natsume

-el amor también es mejor cuando es dulce-susurro mikan pero natsume lo alcanzo a escuchar

-has salido con alguien?-pregunto natsume

-no, habia alguien que me gustaba, pero me rendí por que le gustaba a mi amiga-dijo mikan mirando al vació

-por eso estoy contenta de que a ninguna de mis amigas les guste ruka…-dijo mikan sin verlo

-mikan…-dijo natsume lo cual sorprendió a mikan quien volteo a verlo-que harías si yo no fuera "ruka"?-pregunto natsume

-que…?-trato de preguntar mikan

La puerta se abrió sorpresivamente y natsume le tapo la boca para que no hiciera ruido, se escucharon unos pasos y luego preguntaron

-hay alguien aquí?-pregunto uno de los profesores-que raro me pareció oír voces-dijo el profesor cerrando el salón con llave

-parece que nos encerraron…-dijo natsume saliendo de la "base secreta"

-como saldremos?-pregunto asustada mikan

-por la ventana vamos…-dijo natsume mientras abría la ventana

Natsume fue el primero en salir, el ayudo a mikan a salir por la ventana pero en el proceso mikan cayo sobre natsume….

-lo siento!-dijo una sonrojada mikan mientras se apartaba

-pesas…-dijo natsume molestándola

-claro que no!-dijo mikan molesta

Luego ambos se miraron y comenzaron a reír, pero lo que ambos no notaron fue que los estaban mirando…al día siguiente

-buenos días!-saludo animadamente mikan como siempre

-como pudiste mikan?-pregunto anna

-me siento mal por sumire-dijo nonoko

-que…-intento decir mikan pero sumire paso junto a ella ignorándola

-sumire te he hecho algo?!-pregunto mikan confundida

-mikan…-llamo hotaru- te has estado viendo a escondidas con el chico que le gusta a shouda?-pregunto hotaru seria

-de que estas hablando?-pregunto confundida mikan

-no mientas!-dijo nonoko

-te vimos el otro día junto a sumire saliendo con natsume por la ventana de un salón!-dijo anna

-natsume?-pregunto sin aliento mikan

-te vimos ayer mikan…ese chico era natsume-dijo sumire tristemente

-no…no puede ser…-dijo mikan con lagrimas en los ojos

-mikan…-dijeron sorprendidas todas

-mikan!-llamaron todas luego de que mikan saliera corriendo

Mikan salio corriendo del salan de clase hacia el edificio este seguida a lo lejos por sus amigas que estaban confundidas por la reacción de mikan…

-natsume alguien te busca…-le dijo un chico a natsume

-quien es?-pregunta natsume volteando hacia la puerta del salón, pero se queda en shock al ver quien era

Mikan estaba en la puerta del salón y habia preguntado por natsume, ella no podía creer que ruka era aquel chico natsume, no quería creerlo, pero cuando el fue llamado, lo único que pudo hacer fue correr

-MIKAN!-llamo natsume comenzando a perseguirla

-como pudiste?-pregunto mikan con lagrimas en los ojos

-siento mucho haber fingido ser ruka todo este tiempo-trato de disculparse natsume

-jajaja….en realidad fui yo la que malentendido mal…fue culpa mía pero…-decía mikan con una sonrisa amarga en el rostro-odio de verdad a la gente que miente…no vuelvas a hablar conmigo-dijo mikan amargamente para luego irse

-mikan!-escucho que la llamaban

-lo vimos todo…de verdad lo sentimos-dijeron todas

-lo siento mikan-dijo sumire mientras la abrazaba

-ese chico es de lo peor…-dijo anna

-ya no importa…mejor vamos a clase-dijo mikan yendo a clase sin emoción alguna en el rostro

**En este mundo, la paz es lo mejor.**

Las clases pasaron y todas ya se estaban marchando, mikan se habia quedado en el salón mirando por la ventana como todos se iban, luego saco un chocolate de su bolsillo y se lo comió.

**Y, tal como pensaba…**

-que amargo…-dijo mikan y comenzó a llorar soltando la envoltura del chocolate 99% cacao

**El amor, es mejor cuando es dulce.**

….

Bueno este es el primer capitulo de tres…espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo…ahora solo falta el desenlace y un extra…aparte de la misma historia…

Espero que dejen sus reviews!

BYE BYE Y AMOR Y PAZ

Se despide hayu-chan


	2. Chapter 2

Holaaa este es el segundo capi de 99% cacao…como vimos en el primero estos dos se pelearon…que tal si s hora de la reconciliación?...veamos como sigue esta historia de amor!

1-Disculpen las faltas de ortografía y las palabras mal escritas pero el Word de mi computadora no corrige los errores pero igual mientras se entienda lo que quiero decir para que entiendan la historia no veo problema...pero igual perdonen la ortografía :P

2-Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenece le pertenece a Higuchi Tachibana (genia la tipa)

…..

Una castaña con una coleta baja de costado estaba corriendo bastante apurada con una enorme mochila tras su espalda, todos las que la veían solo podían decir…

-vaya, ¿acaso algún colegio se va de viaje hoy?

-¡que soy una estudiante de instituto!-pensaba mikan molesta mientras corría

Pdv mikan

Hoy es el primer viaje desde que soy una estudiante de segundo, vamos de acampada e incluso escalaremos una montaña, debía llegar a la entrada del instituto para después irnos, seguí corriendo hasta que al fin llegue y vi a mis amigas esperando…

-buenos días chicas!-salude

-mik…-iban a decir las chicas pero pararon en seco al ver a mikan

-mikan…tu mochila…-dijo sumire-es enorme!-dijo esta

-que llevas ahí baka?-pregunto hotaru

-algo para picar! Pesa poco!-dije sonriendo

BAKA BAKA BAKA

-hotaru!-dije molesta

-baka te has pasado-dijo hotaru

-y esto?-pregunto sumire sacando algo de su mochila

-ahh!...esos son mis favoritos!-dije yo

-oye es esas chica, verdad?...-decía una chica tras ellas

-así es…-le contesto la otra

-le dijo algo realmente horrible a natsume…es verdad que ese chico tan frió se inclino antes ella?-le pregunto ella

-pero me han dicho que natsume la rechazo y ahora se esta haciendo la victima…-le contesto esta

-ya están esas arpías hablando de lo que no les interesa…-dijo sumire molesta

-ahh no pasa nada!-dije

Paso durante el invierno de primero, mi experiencia mas amarga se convirtió en un rumor n un abrir y cerrar de ojos…

-creí que se habría calmado durante las vacaciones de verano…pero luego nos pusieron a el y a mi en la misma clase…-suspire pesadamente-me alegra d que estén tu y hotaru conmigo…pero también quisieran que estuvieran anna y nonoko con nosotras…-dije tristemente

-oye natsume prendemos fuegos artificiales en el campamento?-pregunto una voz tras ellas

-paso…-contesto natsume

-ah! Entonces conmigo!-dijo otra voz

-paso…no seáis pesados…-dijo natsume con fastidio

En ese momento yo voltee la vista y me encontré con la mirada de el, quite raídamente la vista de el y el también quito la mirada de mi, no pude evitar recordar los momentos que pasamos juntos, en los cuales fui muy feliz…

-ah natsume! Te has cotado el pelo?, te queda bien…-seguían diciendo otros chicos

Fin pdv mikan

Cada uno siguió por su lado y dieron un par de vueltas hasta que al fin el micro vino a recogerlos a todos, mikan se habia sentado con sumire y hotaru estaba al lado de su asiento, sin decir nada, ya que estaba leyendo un libro…

-oye mikan…-la llamo sumire, mikan la miro-aun no te has olvidado de natsume?-le pregunto sumire

-ehhh…es que…-trato de decir mikan nerviosa-todo ese tiempo fingió ser "ruka" y me engaño…si hubiera dicho que era natsume, hubiera sabido enseguida que era el chico que te gustaba sumire…-dijo mikan

-me pregunto…-dijo sumire mirando por la ventana-por que natsume mintió?-finalizo ella

-la verdad…quisiera saberlo…-dijo mikan

Ella habia fijado su vista en el asiento donde estaba natsume, ellos estaban en la fila de al lado un poco mas adelante y el estaba al lado del pasillo, por lo que podía verlo perfectamente, sumire vio a mikan viendo a natsume y le llamo a mikan…

-mikan…llevo un tiempo queriendo decirte que…-trato de decir sumire pero mikan la interrumpió

-eh?!...no pasa nada!...los dejare a ti y a natsume tranquilos vale?!...-dijo mikan nerviosa, preocupada y apurada

-eh?!...no…-volvió a tratar de decir sumire

-vamos a disfruta el campamento al tope! Ok?!-pregunto animada mikan aunque en el fondo estaba nerviosa

-ok…-respondió sumire

Hotaru la cual estaba aun leyendo habia escuchado todo, pero no se quiso meter esta era conversación entre ellas y ella ya sabia lo que sumire le quería decir a mikan, sinceramente ella solo quería golpear a mikan con su arma baka pero aun así se contuvo

-baka…-pensó simplemente hotaru

Cuando al fin llegaron, todos bajaron del micro y siguieron a sus profesores, uno de estos saco un megáfono, al principio no sabia como encenderlo y todos se rieron de el, aunque cuando al fin lo encendió emitió un sonido demasiado fuerte entonces todos se taparon los oídos…

-lo siento…-se disculpo este-a partir de ahora, nos dividiremos en grupos…anunciare vuestro numero de grupo ahora mismo, así escuchad con atención…primero el grupo uno…-anunciaba el profesor a través del megáfono

-grupo uno, hyuga, nogi, shouda y sakura…-anuncio el profesor

Todos ellos fueron hacia el profesor y tomaron al bandera que tenia un 1, mikan quería que un hoyo se la tragara, peor grupo, según ella, no le podía tocar, por que justamente natsume…

-estas bien?-pregunto sumire

-jajaja…-rió sin ganas mikan

-ah, yo soy ruka encantado-saludo un rubio de ojos color cielo

-ah si! Encantada!-dijo mikan casi gritando ya que la tomo desprevenida-es el verdadero ruka!-pensó mikan viendo al rubio, entonces fijo su vista en natsume

-por el bien del campamento!-pensó mikan decidida y esbozo una sonrisa forzada-c-cuida de mi también…natsume…-dijo mikan

Este la ignoro y siguió caminando, mikan simplemente agacho la cabeza rendida, eso le habia caído como un yunque a la cabeza, se estaba lamentando por que por su culpa el campamento seria horrible, sumire al verla le puso una mano en el hombro, pero lo que ninguna se percato es que natsume habia volteado a ver hacia ella…

El resto del camino el grupo permaneció en silencio y se podían escuchar las risas de los otros grupos detrás de ellos…

-un campamento divertido…-pensó tristemente mikan

-que flor mas bonita!...una mariposa!-decía mikan tratando de iniciar una conversación pero ella estaba con el alma saliendo de su cuerpo

-si es preciosa no?-le siguió sumire al ver a mikan con el alma yéndosele

-vaya sumire hay agua…es un riachuelo!-dijo mikan viendo al costado del camino

Lamentablemente lo que mikan no noto es que el terreno era inestable y al tratar de pararse se resbalo, natsume fue el primero en reaccionar y la tomo del brazo, sus miradas se encontraron y aun después de ayudarla a levantar natsume no la habia soltado y no dejaban de mirarse…

-me a ayudado..-pensó mikan y se sonrojo-gracias-le dijo ella

-mik…-trato de decir

Mikan vio a mikan detrás de ellos y vio a sumire que aparto la mirada, mikan abrió los ojos reaccionando y se soltó bruscamente del agarre de natsume y agacho la cabeza, natsume se queda en shock por unos segundos por la acción de mikan, rápidamente vuelve en si y se pone serio para luego seguir caminando…solo cuando natsume se fue mikan levanto la vista y lo vio tristemente como se alejaba.

Siguieron caminando hasta que encontraron un pequeño lugar sin árboles, al lado de este habia un pequeña caída de al menos 3 de altura y abajo estaba el pequeño riachuelo, el terreno del borde era inestable por lo cual no se acercaron…ellos estaban mucho mas delante de los otros grupos por no haber hablado en todo el camino…

-estamos cerca de la meta ¿paramos para comer algo?-pregunto ruka

-por esta bien-dijo natsume echándose en el pasto

-ten cuidado mikan-le dijo sumire

-si!-respondió ella

Y como se suponía, aunque estaban comiendo, el silencio continúo…mikan estaba media incomoda

-mm algo de que hablar?- pensaba ella-ah!...saben?...puse algunas gelatinas en la nevera y as he traído…cojan las que quieran-ofreció mikan

-gracias mikan-dijo sumire

-tu también ruka!-dijo mikan

-gracias!-respondió este tomando una gelatina

-gracias a dios que el ambiente se ha relajado un poco…aunque…-pensaba mikan pero luego vio a natsume—s-si gustas natsume…-dijo mikan ofreciéndole gelatina

-no gracias…-dijo este desviando la mirada

-p-pero tengo muchas, a-delante de verdad-trato de persuadirlo

-te he dicho que no!-dijo enojado natsume golpeándole la mano mikan y sumire estaban sorprendidas

-pero que diablos?!...todo este tiempo has estado evitándome, ¡¿y ahora quieres hablarme?!-seguía diciendo natsume enojado mikan tenia la vista oculta tras el flequillo-no eres tu la que me dijo que no te hablara por que me odias?!...para tu información…yo también odio a la gente como tú…-dijo para luego pararse para irse

Ruka se habia levantado para pararlo, mikan se habia quedado en shock y con los ojos desenfocados los cuales aun eran tapados por su flequillo.

-natsume!...te has pasado!-Le dijo ruka-es que quieres que t odie?!-le pregunto tomándolo del brazo

-ella ya me odia, ¡¿entonces que mas da?!-le dijo este molesto

Ambos se miraron seriamente hasta que finalmente natsume se rindió, se paso la mano por el pelo desesperadamente frustrado

-no se lo que se supone que debo hacer…-dijo el rendido

Con mikan y sumire

Ambas estaban juntando las gelatinas que se habían caído (para que sepan estaban en potes como los de danonino) cuando natsume los habia tirado

-aquí también hay una…-le paso sumire

-gracias-respondió sin emoción alguna mikan-lo lamento de verdad…-se disculpo mikan

-el que?-pregunto sumire

-eso de "vamos a disfrutar el campamento"… y ha acabado así…-dijo mikan

-tonta!-le dijo sumire-eres demasiado considerada con los demás mikan!-le reprendió sumire, mikan no la miro-mikan…he salido con un chico desde la vacaciones de primavera…-le confeso sumire

-eh?!-musito sorprendida mikan

-perdón por no haberte dicho antes…-le dijo con una sonrisa arrepentida sumire

-no pasa nada!-le dijo mikan agitando las manos frente a su cara

-así que no te preocupes por mi…díselo a natsume…el te gusta y es muy obvio-le dijo sumire

-pero le dije algo horrible…es imposible dijo-dijo mikan echa un bolita y con la cara oculta entre sus brazos

-mikan…-dijo sumire al verla

-HEY CHICAS!...sigamos ya!-les grito ruka a lo lejos

-vale!-le dijo sumire

En eso mikan se acerco la precipicio gateando, sumire la miro alarmada…

-mikan! Ahí hay un precipicio! Es peligroso!-le grito sumire

-a brillado algo-pensó mikan pero se alejo y siguió a sumire-espera!-le dijo mikan comenzando a correr

Lo que mikan no llego a ver es que lo que brillaba era un anillo grueso de plata con un rubí y grabado de dragón el cual le pertenecía a natsume…

Luego de un buen rato mas de caminata al fin habían llegado a la meta, ellos eran los primeros y los profesores les felicitaron al ser los primeros, luego de media hora todos ya se encontraban ahí y estaban preparando la comida, algunos se encargaban de picar verduras, otros de la comida y otros de los utensilios…etc.…

-puedo poner los platos aquí?-pregunto mikan con una pila de platos en mano

-claro…-respondió sumire que preparaba el curry

Mikan dejo los platos sobre la mesa y entonces diviso un cholota sobre la mesada, pero no era cualquier chocolate, era el chocolate de 99% cacao, mikan lo tomo sorprendida…

-que hace aquí este chocolate?!-pregunto sorprendida y alarmada mikan

-eh?...lo he echado en el curry…-le contesto sumire mikan la vio espantada

Si echas un chocolate tan amargo en el curry quedara malísimo!...además el curry es salado!-le dijo mikan casi gritando

-lo he probado…esta bueno…-le respondió sumire seriamente

-imposible!-contradijo mikan

-pruébalo y calla!-le dijo molesta sumire y le abrió la boca a la fuerza y le metió la cuchara

Mikan estaba luchando para que no le metiera la cuchara pero a penas saboreo el curry se sorprendió, en realidad sabia rico…

-esta bueno….por que?-pregunto mikan sorprendida

-a que si?-dijo sumire con grandeza- no puedes odiar una comida sin ni siquiera probarla-le dijo

- así que este chocolate no es solo amargo…-pensó mikan mirando el curry

-en el amor pasa lo mismo…-siguió hablando sumire-no lo sabrás si dices que es imposible y no lo intentas…-finalizo ella

-a-a q-que te refieres?-pregunto mikan

-dejare que seas tu la que lo descubra-le dijo sumire guiñándole un ojo

-que quiere decir?-se pregunto mikan

-que haces ahí abajo?-

Mikan se sorprendió y salto un poco

-por casualidad has visto mi anillo?...el que siempre llevo en mi dedo corazón?-pregunto natsume mikan solo escuchaba

-natsume…-pensó mikan

-ah, el de plata?-

-me parece que lo he perdido-dijo natsume con un suspiro

-vaya, lo ha perdido…-pendo mikan pero entonces recordó el brillo que vio cerca del precipicio-perdona sumire…puedo dejarte sola un rato?!-pregunto mikan

-claro pero que pasa?-le pregunto sumire

-tengo que hacer algo!-le dijo mikan mientras salía corriendo

Mikan estaba corriendo por el camino por donde habían venido, ya estaba oscureciendo, si quería encontrarlo debía hacerlo y rápido

-seguro que era su anillo, debió caerse en ese momento-pensó mikan mientras seguía corriendo

En el campamento…

-eh? Mikan no esta?-pensó natsume viendo as mesas mientras buscaba a mikan

-que pasa?-le pregunto ruka que estaba junto a el

-NATSUME!-grito sumire preocupada corriendo hacia el junto a hotaru que también estaba preocupada

-si?-respondió este fríamente

-mikan…HACE MUCHO QUE SE FUE Y AUN NO HA VUELTO!-dijo sumire muy preocupada

Natsume abrió desmesuradamente los ojos antes eso y salio corriendo…

Con mikan…

-te he encontrado…-decía mikan viendo el anillo-pero quien pensaría que caería por el precipicio…-dijo en vos alta

-es peligroso nadar de noche…-pensó mikan viendo el riachuelo-pero escalar tampoco es posible…-dijo mikan intentando escalar hasta que se resbalo

-así que es imposible, eh?...me pregunto si me encontrara alguien?-se pregunto mikan mientras se apoyaba contra la pared suspirando con los ojos cerrados-natsume…-cruzo la imagen de el por su cabeza

"te odio"

-es imposible que el venga…-dijo recordando sus crueles palabras-soy una idiota…-pensó comenzando a llorar-cuando lo pienso solo hay recuerdos amargos y aun así solo puedo pensar en el…-pensó sollozando

Mikan se limpio las lágrimas cuando escucho su nombre…

-mikan!-grito natsume

-incluso escucho su voz-pensó tristemente mikan

-donde estas?!-volvió a gritar natsume

-eh?...no me digas…no puede ser!-pensó mikan sorprendida-NATSUME!-grito mikan con todas sus fuerzas

-mikan?!-llamo natsume arrimado por el precipicio

Mikan volteo así arriba y natsume al verla se lanzo para abajo derrapando por el borde, cuando llego abajo miro a mikan con cara de pocos amigos, mikan al verlo pensó que estaba enojado y trato de excusarse…

-veras, el anillo se te cayo por aquí así que…-trato de decir mikan

Mikan se callo al ver como natsume la agarraba de ambos brazos y agachaba el cabeza aliviado frente a ella…

-gracias a dios que estas bien-dijo con alivio natsume

Mikan no dijo nada y fijo la vista en los brazos de natsume los cuales la agarraban, tenían varias cortadas y raspones los cuales se hizo al lanzarse hacia abajo…ella comenzó a llorar y agacho la mirada

-yo…-comenzó a decir-como fui capaz ese día…_"odio a los mentirosos"_…de decirle algo así?-pensó mikan llorando en silencio al recordar lo que le dijo

"no lo sabrás si dices que es imposible y no lo intentas" recordó lo que le dijo sumire

-yo…-comenzó de nuevo a decir mikan sin mirarlo-te quiero natsume-le dijo mikan a penas viéndolo

-no puede ser…-dijo sin aliento natsume levantando la cabeza sorprendido

-es cierto-le dijo mikan sonrojada

Mikan se sorprendió y chillo cuando sintió que natsume la abrazaba tan sorpresivamente…

-n-na-natsume?!-pregunto mikan sorprendida y muy sonrojada

-mierda!...creo que…voy a llorar…-dijo natsume que tenia la cabeza oculta en el hueco del cuello de mikan- mikan…dilo otra ves…-pido natsume acercando su cara a la de mikan

-n-no o-otra vez es…-trato de decir mikan

Natsume habia colocado su mano la mejilla de mikan y cada ves acercaba mas su cara a la de mikan, ella se estaba sonrojando cada ves mas pero no pudo evitar cerrar lo ojos y esperar el beso, cuando natsume estaba a por besarla…

*RIIINNGGG**RIIIINNGGG*

Ambos saltaron antes el sonido y se separaron, cada uno se dio la vuelta, natsume tomo su celular y comenzó a hablar, mientras mikan tenía una mano en su pecho y estaba más roja que un tomate….

-…hola? Ah, ruka?-contesto natsume su celular-si la he encontrado, estamos bajo el precipicio en donde comimos…-contesto natsume y entonces corto-pronto vendrán a ayudarnos-le dijo natsume a mikan dándose la vuelta para verla-supongo que no es el momento-pensó desilusionado natsume viendo como a mikan le salía humo de la cabeza

-ah! Es verdad!-recordó mikan-hay algo que quería preguntarte…-dijo mikan menos sonrojada, aunque aun seguía algo sonrojada

-es que?-pregunto natsume

-por que fingiste ser ruka?-pregunto inocentemente mikan, lo cual tomo desprevenido a natsume

-e-eso es por que al principio, dijiste que odiabas a alguien llamado natsume-dijo natsume mirando hacia el suelo sonrojado

-ya entiendo…-se dio cuenta mikan luego comenzó a reír-así que…-

-por que te ríes?!-dijo natsume muy sonrojado natsume

-este amor no es solo amargo-pensó mikan aun riendo…

….

Finito…ahora solo falta qu esperen el siguiente capitulo, donde ellos se van a dar el primer beso…maldito sea ruka por inoportuno…aunque so me da una oportunidad para otro capitulo…jejeje…

Espero que dejen sus reviews!

BYE BYE Y AMOR Y PAZ

Se despide hayu-chan y sigan leyendo LEYENDA…o si no, no escribo mas!...


	3. Chapter 3

Holaaaa ultimo capi…que tal si vemos lo que se arruino por la interrupción de un condenado celular…exacto es hora de ver como fue el primer beso de mikan y natsume que lamentablemente en el segundo capitulo no se pudo dar…por un jodido y condenado celular…es irónico como los celulares a veces arruinan momentos importantes…no les ha pasado? Pues a mi si! Y te juro que quería matar a mi condenado celular…por cierto si alguna ves leyeron el manga del que estoy escribiendo esta historia, no me refiero a gakuen alice, si no a 99% cacao, este capitulo fue creado por mi, no tiene nada que ver con el capitulo original del manga….es completamente diferente este capitulo…

1-Disculpen las faltas de ortografía y las palabras mal escritas pero el Word de mi computadora no corrige los errores pero igual mientras se entienda lo que quiero decir para que entiendan la historia no veo problema...pero igual perdonen la ortografía :P

2-Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenece le pertenece a Higuchi Tachibana (genia la tipa)

…..

-me gustas natsume…saldrías conmigo?-pregunto una chica

-lo siento…ya tengo novia…-decía natsume mientras se apoyaba en la ventana del primer piso

-no puedo ser!-dijo la chica

-es esa chica…-dijo natsume mientras apuntaba a el patio-polka!-le llamo natsume desde la ventana

Mikan que estaba corriendo por al lado del edificio volteo hacia la ventana, se sonrojo un poco pero aun así sonrió y saludo…

-natsume!-le dijo mikan sonriéndole

-te estaba esperando donde estabas?-le pregunto natsume

-haciendo limpieza junto a hotaru, pero ya he terminado-le contesto mikan

-así que natsume…tiene complejo de lolita…-pensó la chica que habia sido ignorada y se marcho

-luego nos vemos tengo que ir a ver a jin-jin-le dijo mikan a natsume

-sakura! Date prisa y ven aquí!-le grito jinno-sensei desde otra ventana pero de la planta baja

-ah jin-jin! Me asusto!-dijo mikan con la mano en el pecho

-como me llamaste?!-pregunto enojado jinno-sensei

-nada lo siento! Ya voy!...no vemos luego!-se despidió de natsume, este simplemente sonrió apenas

UN RATO DESPUES DURANTE EL RECESO

-navidad?-pregunto natsume sorprendido

-si bueno…es que…seria nuestra primera navidad como novios…creí que podríamos pasarla juntos…-dijo apenada y muy sonrojada mikan

-no tengo ningún problema…-respondió natsume mirando tiernamente a mikan

- de verdad?!-pregunto muy feliz mikan

-si…polka…-dijo sonriendo burlón

-mouuu…molesto…-dijo ella pero no ludo borrar su sonrisa

-hey tortolos…ya le preguntaste mikan?-dijo sumire con una sonrisa picara seguida de hotaru, anna y nonoko

-si ya le pregunte…pasaremos la navidad juntos…-dijo mikan sonrojada pero feliz

-bueno si nos disculpas natsume nos llevamos a mikan…hoy nos toca comer con ella…-dijo anna sonriendo

-si…yo me iré a comer con ruka…-dijo natsume yéndose con el rubio que ya lo esperaba junto a otros dos chicos

Cuando natsume termino de decir eso las chicas ya se habían llevado a mikan a rastras mas rápido que el correcaminos, las chicas llevaron a mikan hacia los bancos del patio, los chicos se habían ido a la azotea, desde que mikan se habia echo novia de natsume ellas comían junto con el y sus amigos pero esta ves querían hablar cada uno en privado con sus respectivos amigos o mas bien los amigos querían hablar con la pareja…

CON MIKAN Y LAS CHICAS

Ellas se habían llevado rápidamente a mikan hacia el patio, mas que comer ellas querían hablar con ella con urgencia, mikan ya les habia dicho que le iba a preguntar a natsume de pasar las vacaciones juntos pero mikan se olvidaba de ciertos asuntos tras la invitación…

-oigan por que me arrastraron hasta aquí?-pregunto mikan limpiándose la ropa por ser prácticamente arrastrada

-debemos hablar…-dijo seriamente hotaru

-eh…de que?-pregunto sin entender mikan

-ahora que invitaste a natsume a pasar la navidad contigo…ya sabes que es lo que van a hacer?...-le pregunto sumire

-de que hablas?-pregunto sine entender mikan

BAKA BAKA BAKA

-hotaruuuuuu!-dijo mikan molesta

-mikan tu fuiste la que lo propuso….deberías tener algo planeado…-dijo nonoko

-seguro ni siquiera pensaste en que le ibas a regalar-menciono hotaru

-o por DIOS! Olvide el regalo! Soy de lo peor!-se lamento mikan

-dios mikan! Debiste planearlo bien…-le recrimino sumire

-la navidad es en una semana…tienes por lo menos dinero para comprar algo…-le pregunto anna

-si! Mi mesada!-dijo mikan con esperanza pero…

-la gastaste en howalon-le dijo hotaru, mikan se largo a llorar

-es cierto…-lloriqueo mikan

-deberás conseguir trabajo…además debes pensar que le regalaras a natsume…-le dijo nonoko

-por que no le regalas un beso…todavía no se han besado verdad?-pregunto sumire burlonamente

-no digas eso!-dijo mikan sonrojada como tomate-todavía no nos hemos besado-susurro mikan toda abochornada

-por que no?...segura sean dado más de una ocasión para eso…-dijo nonoko

-eso no importa ahora…estamos pensando en un verdadero regalo-dijo mikan-ya se…mañana es viernes… le pediré a natsume que me acompañe a central town después de la escuela, aprovechare y veré si le gusta algo…-dijo mikan

-y el trabajo?-pregunto anna

-buscare durante el fin de semana…-respondió mikan y luego escucho unos aplausos

-es la primera idea que has tenido en tu vida…te felicito…-le dijo hotaru aplaudiendo y sonriendo apenas

-gracias hotaru!-dijo mikan saltando hacia hotaru para abrazarla, sorprendentemente esta la dejo

-también le puedes dar como regalo extra un beso-volvió a decir sumire

-permyyyy!-dijo mikan molesta y sonrojada

CON LOS CHICOS

-jajajajajja….parece que mikan se te adelanto…-se burlo koko junto a kitsuneme

-cállense…-los golpeo natsume-yo no soy de pedir esas cosas…-dijo apoyándose contra la reja del borde

-lo bueno es que vas a pasar la navidad con ella-dijo optimista ruka, natsume se sonrojo levemente

-natsy se sonrojo!kawai!-dijeron a coro con vos chillona koko y kitsu

-idiotas! Además que hacen aqui?!-pregunto muy molesto natsume

-ere malo…acaso ambos no nos extrañan desde que nos cambiaron de salón preguntaron con un puchero los gemelos

-NO-respondieron ruka y natsume

-malos!-dijeron los gemelos

-ya planeaste que regalarle?-le pregunto ruka

-no…ya conseguí trabajo en un karaoke como camarero, comienzo el lunes…pero aun no se que regalarle…-dijo natsume pensativo

-que le gusta a miki?-pregunto koko ya mando a mikan por el apodo que el le puso

-comer-dijo natsume divertido

-jajajjajaja…-se largaron a reir los gemelos

-ya enserio natsume…que le puede gustar a mikan?-dijo ruka, aunque el también se rio

-no lo se…ella no habla de ropa y esas cosas…no se preocupa por eso-dijo natsume sonriendo pensando en su linda novia

-es cierto…miki no es de ese tipo de chica-dijo kitsu

-que tal un beso?-dijo koko

-si serás idiota…y eso de que sirve seguro ya se han besado…-dijo kitsu

Todos se voltearon a ver a natsume pero fue una sorpresa lo que vieron, natsume estaba levemente sonrojado, con la mirada hacia otro lado y una mirada molesta…

-no sean besado?!-dijeron impactados ruka y los gemelos

-no y no molesten!-dijo muy molesto natsume-ahora piensen en algo!-demando

-que tal si le pides que salga mañana contigo al central town y ves si le interesa algo?-pregunto koko, todos lo miraron sorprendidos-que?-pregunto el confundido por las miradas

-quien eres y que le hiciste a mi hermano?!-se burlo kitsu y koko le pego, esto desencadeno la tipa pelea entre los gemelos

-es una buena idea…aunque odio admitirlo-dijo ruka

-bien…después de clase se lo pido…-dijo natsume

El tiempo pasó y al fin habían terminado la clase, mikan y natsume como hacían siempre desde que estaban juntos se iban juntos, sorprendentemente la casa de ambos quedaba cerca una del otro, en las mañanas y cuando volvían lo hacían juntos, cuando al fin estuvieron solo natsume fue el primero en hablar

-suelto…-dijo simplemente el mientras le sacaba las coletas a mikan

-cada día haces lo mismo…-dijo mikan mientras tomaba las coletas y se acomodaba el pelo hacia atrás

-hn…-dijo mientras tomaba la mano de mikan-oi polka…quisieras salir conmigo mañana luego de la escuela…podemos ir a comer al central town…-propuso natsume

-ge-genial…me encantaría…-dijo mikan sorprendida y sonrojada-al final el fue el que me invito-pensó mikan

Luego de eso no volvieron a hablar pero el silencio era cómodo para ellos, natsume se despidió mikan luego de que la dejo en su casa…

**Salto de tiempo**

Mikan habia esperado impaciente hasta que al fin terminaron la clase, mikan se fue junto con natsume a central town, el cual era el mas grande y popular centro comercial de Tokio, además estaba junto al parque de diversiones…

-oye natsume…no te importa que antes de ir a comer demos una vuelta?-le pregunto con ojitos de cachorrito

-esta bien…-dijo natsume

-gracias…-dijo feliz mikan

Aunque a ninguno le molestaba dar una vuelta, ambos querían averiguar que regalarle al otro…natsume miraba divertido a mikan, ella estaba viendo entusiasmada cada tienda por la que pasaban, parecía una niña en una dulcería…

-mira natsume que lindo!-dijo mikan frente a una tienda de mascotas mientras veía a un conejito gris

-hermosa…-dijo natsume pero el no estaba viendo al conejo

-m-me-mejor sigamos-dijo mikan sonrojada al darse cuenta que la mirada de natsume no miraba precisamente al conejito

Ambos siguieron caminando hasta que pasaron por una joyería ambos se detuvieron y miraron la vitrina curiosos, mikan miraba un collar de plata pero lo que mas le atrajo fue la figura del dragón con rubíes como ojos, mikan sonrió, ese era perfecto combinaba perfectamente con el anillo de plata de natsume y con los pendientes que tenia…(me refiero a los mismos que tenia en el anime y manga, el pendiente con la piedra roja y el otro que era de oro que se ponía alrededor de la oreja y además tenia un grabado de un dragón, además el anillo de plata tenia un rubí y un diseño medio raro-no me da la gana explicarlo), se bella bastante caro pero ella lo conseguiría cueste lo que cueste

Natsume en cambio miraba un anillo de oro, este tenia una rosa echa con cristales rojos como un rubí, y el diseño del anillo era como el tallo de la rosa mostraba una pequeña puntas simulando ser las espinas, este se enroscaba alrededor del dedo, era hermoso y estaba seguro que a mikan le encantaría, estaba decidido a conseguirlo para ella…

-oye que tal si vamos ya a comer?-le pregunto mikan sonriendo satisfecha

-bueno…-dijo el también satisfecho

Ambos se fueron hacia el parque de comidas, satisfechos por haber encontrado el regalo perfecto…luego de pasar el resto del día con natsume mikan ahora se encontraba en su cama cambiándose la ropa, comenzó a sonar su celular…

-moshi moshi-dijo mikan

-mikan…tengo muy buenas noticias!-escucho que dos voces chillaban por el teléfono

-anna?nonoko?-pregunto mikan confundida

-sisi…tenemos muy buenas noticias para ti-hablo anna

-nosotras trabajamos en un café…yo soy camarera y anna es la ayudante en la cocina…nuestra jefa dijo que necesitaba otra empleada durante estas semanas y le dijimos sobre ti…-le dijo nonoko

-ósea…-empezó a decir mikan sonriendo

-debes venir mañana y tendrás el empleo!-chillaron anna y nonoko

-kyaaaa! Gracias!-grito de felicidad mikan

-de nada! Por cierto ya sabes que le regalaras?-preguntaron

-si mañana les digo-dijo mikan feliz y corto

Mikan estaba saltando sobre la cama de pura felicidad, ya sabía lo que le regalaría a natsume y también consiguió un posible trabajo, todo estaba saliendo bien hasta ahora…solo faltaba comenzar a trabajar para poder conseguir el regalo y luego tendría la navidad perfecta con natsume…

LUNES (salteemos el fin de semana)

Mikan estaba nerviosa, hoy seria su primer día de trabajo pero tampoco sabia que decirle a natsume, ella no quería decirle que trabajaba luego de la escuela…

-que hago?-pregunto mikan nerviosa a sus amigas

-has una excusa…-le dijo hotaru como si fuera obvio

-no me gusta mentirle-dijo mikan

-entonces dile la verdad-dijo otra ves hotaru

-esta bien…inventare una excusa-dijo mikan

…(misma conversación pero en otro lado)…

-no me gusta mentirle a mikan-dijo natsume molesto

-no te queda de otra…-le dijo kitsu

-es eso o la verdad-le dijo koko

-por seria mejor que le digas que trabajas-le dijo ruka

-no quiero que sepa…le daré excusas durante la semana…-dijo natsume

Luego de clases

-oye mikan…le prometí a aoi que la llevaría al parque…-dijo natsume

-no te preocupes…hoy voy a ir a central town para comprar…nos vemos mañana-le dijo mikan dándole un beso en la mejilla

MARTES (**mikan**-_natsume_)

_-tengo que ir al medico-_

**-tengo que ayudar a mi madre-**

MIERCOLES

**-voy a la casa de hotaru a estudiar-**

_-voy a salir con los chicos-_

JUEVES

_-ruka me pidió que lo acompañara al veterinario, usagi esta enfermo-_

**-saldré con las chicas a central town-**

VIERNES

**-ire a visitar a mi abuelo-**

_-aoi y mi madre me esperan en central town-_

Toda la semana se estuvieron dando excusas, pero ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta de lo que hacia el otro ya que estaban concentrados en ir a trabajar, ambos incluso trabajaron el sábado y horas extras para conseguir el dinero para navidad, cuando al fin llegaron a sus respectivas casas estaban totalmente agotados.

-ya no puedo…lo bueno es que tengo el regalo…-dijo mikan viendo la bolsa con el collar, entonces comenzó a sonar su celular pero no se fijo quien era

-moshi moshi-dijo mikan cansada

-hola…-dijo una vos masculina

-natsume-dijo mikan despabilándose

-perdón por no haber estado contigo en la semana-se disculpo natsume

-no te preocupes…yo también estuve ocupada…pero al menos mañana estaremos juntos…-dijo mikan feliz

-nos podemos ver en el centro donde esta el gran árbol de navidad…de acuerdo?-pregunto natsume

-si claro…buenas noches-le dijo mikan

-buenas noches-le respondió el

Ambos estaban tan cansados que se durmieron enseguida, al día siguiente mikan se habia despertado abruptamente por unos golpes

BAKA BAKA BAKA

-kyaaaaaa! Por que hiciste eso! Y que hacen aquí?!-grito mikan viendo a las chicas

-eres una idiota! A que hora pasa natsume?-pregunto sumire

-a las 7 pm por que?-pregunto mikan

-mira la hora-le dijo hotaru

-las 5 pm! Por que mi mama no me despertó?!-dijo levantándose de golpe

-dijo que ayer estabas tan cansada que pensó dejarte dormir mas-le dijo nonoko

-no te preocupes nosotras venimos ayudarte mikan-le dijo anna

-gracias!-les dijo mikan feliz

-muy bien tenemos trabajo-dijo sumire comenzando a buscar en su ropa

Mikan se dirigió rápidamente a bañarse, mientras ella se bañaba las chicas estaban buscando la ropa que ella se pondría, mikan tardo 20 minutos para ducharse, cuando salio lo primero que le mostraron las chicas fue su ropa, habían agarrado un vestido rojo de tirantes, tenia un escote corazón, en la cintura tenia un lazo dorado con una rosa dorada en el costado izquierdo, luego fluía libremente hacia abajo hasta por encima de la rodilla, tenia unos tacones de 5 cm rojos cerrados pero en la punta tenia un agujero donde se veían la punta de los dedos, se puso unos aretes de copo de nieve que le habían regalados sus padres, luego las chicas le ayudaron con el peinado y el maquillaje.

Esto fue lo que llevo mas tiempo, le secaron el pelo a mikan y le ondularon el pelo, su flequillo lo agarraron con una pinza hacia atrás, tomaron una parte de su pelo, mikan pensó que le iban hacer una media cola pero le hicieron una trenza suelta que llego hasta la mitad de su pelo y la ataron con un lazo rojo, tiraron un poco de su pelo hacia delante por sus hombros, luego la maquillaron levemente, sombra de ojos blanca, rubor, base, brillo de labios de frutilla, el cual hacia resaltar sus labios carmín, delineador negro el cual resalto sus largas pestañas…por ultimo debido al clima (frío) mikan se puso una bufanda blanca que tenia su nombre en letras doradas y una chaqueta hasta la cintura también de color blanco…

-estas hermosa!-dijeron admirándola anna y nonoko

-gracias-dijo mikan

-pero se hace tarde y faltan como 20 minutos para las 7 pm…debes apresurarte…-le dijo hotaru

-en realidad…mikan yo te puedo llevar, no llegaras a tiempo a tomar el bus…vamos?-dijo asiendo acto de presencia yuka, la madre de mikan

-gracias mama!-le dijo mientras abrazaba a su madre

Mikan tomo su cartera y salio junto con su madre a su auto, mikan se despidió de las chicas y luego el auto arranco, cuando al fin llegaron, habia llegado a tiempo, se despidió de su madre y se dispuso a buscar a natsume, no podía encontrar a natsume, luego escucho la conversación de un grupo de chicas

-es muy guapo…tendrá novia?-dijo una pelirroja

-quizás por eso esta aquí-dijo una pelinegra

-no importa…seguro que la novia no se me compara-dijo una rubia

La verdad sentía pena por el pobre chico si esas zorras se le acercaban, me gire para ver de quien hablaban y me quede sorprendida, era natsume y estaba realmente sexy, traía una chaqueta negra, una remera ajustada roja con unos dibujos en negro, los cuales no distinguía por la distancia, y la parte de adelante la tenia metida dentro del pantalón, una bufanda gris oscuro, unos pantalones azules con un cinturón negro de chapas y por ultimo unas botas de estilo militar negras, esta muy guapo y tenia un estilo de chico rudo, me habia quedado embobada al verlo, pero otro comentario de esas zorras dijeron me despabilo y me puso furiosa

-saben que, me lo voy a ligar, a la mierda si tiene novia…-dijo la rubia sonriendo descaradamente

Mikan se puso muy celosa, salio a paso rápido hacia la dirección de natsume pasando por al lado de esas chicas y lo llamo

-natsume!-le llamo mikan

Cuando natsume vio a mikan, estuvo apunto de caerse, mikan estaba simplemente hermosa, se sonrojo al verla y tenia una mirada sorprendida que se notaria desde una calle de distancia, mikan llego junto a el con una sonrisa, natsume todavía no salía de ensoñación

-e-estas he-hermosa-dijo natsume mirándola

-gracias-dijo extremadamente sonrojada

-mmm…que tal si vamos a ver los puestos que pusieron en la plaza-dijo natsume

-okey!-dijo animada

Comenzaron a caminar, natsume fue adelante, pero antes de seguirlos mikan se volteo hacia las chicas que antes veían a natsume, estas la miraban con la boca abierta, les sonrió descaradamente y pronuncio un "es mió" y les saco la lengua para luego salir a alcanzar a natsume, las tres chicas se fueron indignadas, celosas, decepcionadas y furiosas, mikan tomo la mano de natsume y recorrieron la plaza la cual habían puesto muchos puestos, algunos tenían muñecos navideños, ropa navideña y otras cosas, habían decorado encima de ellos con luces navideñas, mikan miraba todo maravillada, mientras que natsume miraba a mikan, habían algunos puestos de juegos, jugaron en algunos…

-mira natsume-dijo mikan señalando a una maquina de peluches (ósea esa de la garra donde ten es que agarrar el muñeco)-no es lindo?-dijo mientras señalaba a un ciervo de nariz roja

-que tal si lo intentamos…-dijo natsume metiendo una moneda

Mikan fue la primera en jugar ella no pudo ganarlo, luego intento natsume, consiguió agarrarlo a la segunda, mikan salto como una niña al recibirlo, luego se dirigieron hacia una cafetería y se sentaron en una mesa

-chocolate caliente con malvavisco por favor-pidió mikan a la camarera

-lo mismo-dijo natsume

Cuando la camarera se fue natsume se saco la bufanda, en cambio mikan se saco la chaqueta y la bufanda, cuando se saco la chaqueta natsume quedo totalmente embobado, el vestido le sentaba de maravilla a mikan y resaltaba su tersa piel y sus curvas, para desgracia de natsume no fue el único en notarlo, muchos chicos de allí se habían quedado embobados viendo a mikan, el se enfureció por eso y lanzo una mirada fulminante a los que la veían

-sucede algo?-pregunto preocupada mikan por la mirada de natsume

-no nada-respondió secamente

Luego de un rato llego la camarera con los pedidos, natsume hablaba tranquilamente con mikan pero los comentarios que escuchaba a su alrededor, los cuales mikan ignoraba, lo estaban cabreando demasiado, estaba por explotar y mandar a todos esos bastardos que osaban mirar y hablar de su novia al diablo, la única razón por la que podía controlarse era por mikan la cual estaba muy animada junto a el…

-natsume de verdad estas bien? Desde hace un buen rato que te veo tenso?-le pregunto mikan preocupada tomando su mano sobre la mesa

-estoy bien…en serio-le dijo natsume a mikan sonriendo a penas-gracias…-dijo natsume

-por que?-pregunto confundida mikan

-por ser mi **novia**-dijo asiendo énfasis en la palabra novia

Mikan se sonrojo furiosamente y bebió su chocolate caliente ignorando la mirada de natsume, natsume sonrió…

-disculpen, lamento molestar, pero estamos repartiendo estos volantes-dijo la camarera entregando dos volantes

El volante decía sobre los fuegos artificiales que lanzarían hoy a media noche en el gran árbol de navidad en el centro, a mikan se le iluminaron los ojos, vio a natsume con ojitos de cachorritos…

-ok vamos a ir…todavía hay tiempo-dijo natsume mientras seguía tomando su chocolate

Se quedaron un rato mas en la cafetería, ambos pagaron juntos ya que mikan se negó a que natsume pagara todo incluso la torta extra que habia pedido ella luego del chocolate, volvieron por el mismo lugar, al llegar al gran árbol ya habia bastante gente reunida para ver los fuegos artificiales, faltaba 1 hora para las 12 en punto, pero mikan noto que algo le faltaba

-o no! Lo perdí!-dijo mikan asustada

-que sucede?-le pregunto mikan

-el reno…lo debí haber olvidado en la cafetería, iré a buscarlo-dijo mikan

-voy contigo, es del otro lado de la plaza y ya esta oscuro-dijo natsume deteniendo a mikan

-no quédate, voy y vengo, es mi culpa haberlo olvidado-dijo mikan comenzando a correr

Mikan tardo por lo menos 10 minutos en llegar corriendo, cuando entro la camarera al verla le dijo que se le habia olvidado algo, le entrego el peluche del reno, mikan se puso muy feliz por eso, cuando salio del local fue caminando de vuelta hacia donde estaba natsume pero unos tres chicos se interpusieron en su camino

-oye bonita no quieres venir con nosotros?-le pregunto uno de los chicos

-no, estoy con alguien-dijo mikan tratando de pasar por su lado pero otro se interpuso

-de enserio? Y donde esta?-dijo viendo a los lados

-me esta esperando muévanse-dijo mikan molesta pero realmente estaba asustada

-vamos, nos divertiremos-dijeron

Mikan se estaba asustando, de una rápido movimiento evadió a los chicos y salio corriendo, ellos la persiguieron, mikan lo mas rápido que los tacones le permitían, logro perderlos cuando paso por los puesto de la plaza pero tomo otro camino, se habia desviado del camino…mientras tanto natsume estaba preocupándose por mikan, ya habia tardado demasiado

-donde esta?-pensaba natsume preocupado-tengo que ir a buscarla-pensó mientras salía corriendo

Natsume habia salido corriendo hacia la cafetería, cuando habia llegado allá le habían dicho que ella ya se habia ido desde hace un rato, el se preocupo aun mas, cuando volvia por el mismo camino paso por al lado de esos tres chicos y escuchó lo que decían

-maldita sea se nos escapo…-decía uno con molestia

-esa castaña estaba muy buena-dijo otro

-y con ese vestido rojo condenadamente sexy-dijo el ultimo

Natsume se enfureció, golpeo a los tres furioso, pero solo eso y salio en busca de mikan, comenzó a preguntar por si la habían visto y dijeron haberla visto corriendo por otro camino, según lo que le habían dicho ella debió haber salido por la salida oeste del parque

Natsume fue corriendo hacia la salida del parque y ahí fue donde encontró a mikan, esta hablando con una pareja de ancianos, al parecer les preguntaba algo…

-mikan!-le llamo natsume mientras iba hacia ella

-natsume!-dijo feliz mikan yendo hacia el

-idiota! Donde estabas?!-le dijo enojado natsume

-l-lo siento…e-es que…me desvié del camino-dijo ocultando el echo de que la persiguieron unos chicos

-y además unos tipos te persiguieron verdad?-pregunto aun mas molesto

-c-como…?-pregunto atónita mikan

-me encontré a esos bastardos mientras venia…no te hicieron nada verdad?-pregunto dulcemente mientras la examinaba

-no estoy bien…pero ya casi va a ser las 12 y no vamos a ver los fuegos artificiales-le dijo tristemente mikan

-todavía hay tiempo, solo sígueme si?-le dijo natsume mientras toma la mano de mikan y comenzaban a correr

Mikan trataba lo mejor posible de seguirle el paso a natsume, el al notarlo bajo el paso, lo cual mikan agradeció, llegaron justo a tiempo, habia aun mas personas que antes, todos esperando ansiosas por lo fuegos artificiales

10

-lamento haberte preocupado-dijo mikan apenada

9

-debí haberte acompañado desde un principio…-dijo natsume

8

-lo bueno es que llegamos a tiempo-dijo feliz mikan

7

-si…pero quisiera haber matado a esos bastardos-dijo molesto

6

-no me hicieron nada estoy bien…disfrutemos de los fuegos artificiales-le dijo mikan tomándole la mano

5

-bien…al menos los golpee una ves a cada unos-dijo orgulloso

4

-natsume!-le regaño mikan

3

-se lo merecían-dijo y rió apenas

2

-por cierto quiero darte algo-le dijo natsume mientras sostenía fuertemente la cajita del anillo dentro de su bolsillo

1

Mikan lo miro sorprendida y curiosa

-feliz navidad mikan-dijo natsume mostrándole el anillo

¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!

Los fuegos artificiales comenzaron a zonas pero ni mikan, ni natsume les prestaban atención, mikan estaba fascinada viendo el anillo, era simplemente hermoso, una lagrimas de emoción le escaparon de los ojos, natsume le coloco el dedo corazón (esto no lo explique en el capitulo anterior pero el dedo corazón es el dedo medio) de la mano derecha, mikan contemplaba maravillada el anillo con la rosa

-es hermoso…gracias-dijo sonriendo hermosamente a natsume-en realidad yo también…-comenzó a decir mientras buscaba en su cartera el regalo

Comenzó a buscar el regalo dentro de su cartera pero no sentía la bolsita e regalo con el collar, se congelo, mikan se habia olvidado el collar, no sabia que hacer se quería largar a llorar por haber sido tan entupida por haber olvidado el regalo y lo peor es que natsume la estaba mirando expectante

-soy la peor novia…como pude olvidarlo-se lamentaba mikan bajando la mirada

"_podrías regalarle un beso"_

Mikan recordó las palabras de sumire, se sonrojo al pensar eso, pero era verdad que no habia dado su primer beso, habían tenido varias oportunidades de tenerlo, pero era ella siempre la que escapaba, quizás ya era hora

-natsume…yo también te tengo un regalo…pero cierra los ojos-le pidió mikan sonrojada

-que niña…-dijo pero al final los cerro

Mikan tomo de los hombros a natsume y se estiro un poco para alcanzar sus labios, estaba extremadamente sonrojada, finalmente lo habia besado, era un beso tierno y suave, natsume abrió los ojos como platos pero correspondió, tomo de la cintura a mikan y mikan rodeo su cuello con sus manos, ambos se besaban tiernamente, cuando al fin se separaron mikan estaba roja como farolito y natsume tenia las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas

-f-fe-feliz na-navidad natsume-dijo mikan roja

-fue el mejor regalo que pude haber recibido-dijo natsume volviendo a besarla ahora mas apasionado

Ese fue el mejor regalo que natsume pudo haber recibido y mikan no podía estar mas roja, pero aun así respondía los besos de natsume con la misma intensidad…definitivamente fue la mejor navidad para ambos y el mejor primer beso…

Fin…..o quieren saber cuando mikan le dio el collar?

Cuando natsume dejaba a mikan en su casa, ambos se estaban despidiendo con un beso pero la mama de mikan llego para interrumpir

-jijiji….lamento interrumpir pero mikan te olvidaste el regalo-le dijo su madre yuka mirando picaramente a ambos

-regalo?-pregunto natsume

-eemmm…bu-bueno veras…ettooo…en realidad ese era el regalo que quería darte pero lo habia olvidado…-explico mikan apenada (la madre mikan ya se habia escapado para verlos desde la ventana)

-entonces el beso solo fue un escape…-dijo afirmando natsume

-lo siento…-dijo mikan pero fue silenciada por los labios de natsume

-no me importa si no me ibas a besar…pero que quede claro que ya me besaste y ahora no esperare a que aceptes besarme…te besare cuando yo quiera…-dijo natsume mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos maliciosamente

-no me importa…-dijo mikan sonriendo y besándolo-pero ten tu regalo…-dijo mikan cuando se separaron

Natsume abrió su regalo y contemplo el hermoso collar de dragón, le fascinaba en especial los ojos rubí del dragón (si quieren saber como era el dragón dejo el link de la imagen al final) natsume se acerco y beso a mikan, fue a penas un simple rose, pero que dejo deseando mas a mikan

-gracias…pero quiero que vuelvas a repetir mi primer regalo…-dijo sonriendo picaramente

-con gusto…-dijo mikan y se volvieron a besar

…

Ahora si fin, les gusto…para mi fue un lindo beso…aquí dejo la imagen del dragón que se parece al que le regalo mikan a natsume

ESPERO DEJEN SUS REVIEWS Y GRACIAS POR LEER

BYE BYE Y AMOR Y PAZ

Se despide hayu-chan y espero dejen reviews en mi fic LEYENDA


End file.
